


DreamSMP NSFW Alphabet

by HoneyWug



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Smut, Work In Progress, cannot believe im horny on main for minecrafters, nobody look at me, this is embarassing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyWug/pseuds/HoneyWug
Summary: Just some NSFW Alphabet headcanons to get me back into writing! Still figuring out what I'm doing lol, but I hope you enjoy it :)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/You, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/You, GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Karl Jacobs/You, Luke | Punz/You, Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)/You
Comments: 13
Kudos: 304





	1. Dream

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

Especially after an intense round he gets very protective, firstly checking in to make sure you're okay and only leaving your side to get a glass of water and a towel to get you cleaned up. After that, he's stuck to your side like glue, laying back down next to you and holding you close. If you had fun somewhere else besides the bedroom, he's definitely carrying you all the way back there for some much needed rest, no complaints.

**B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

He loves his hands. You can't tell me that seeing everyone simp over his hands on Twitter didn't give him some kind of complex. He doesn't exactly get it himself, but he knows just how much you love them— holding them, messing with them idly when he wears rings, having his fingers in your mouth— and so he'd say they're one of his favorite attribute, just because of you.

For the same reason, on you he likes anywhere he can lightly touch, teasing and hovering his hand over your body just to hear your reaction. He often ghosts his hands over your chest or sides.

**C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

If you let him, he’d be glad to come on your face. Seeing you absolutely wrecked destroys him, too. He's not afraid and not opposed to getting messy with it, but even if you won't let him cum outside that just means he'll have to spread your legs apart to watch everything drip out of you afterwards. That's a win for the both of you, though, because the sight might just inspire him to eat you out right there.

**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He'd never say it, but he liked having that shock collar on more than he cares to admit. Before that video he considered himself as _only_ a sadist when it came to delivering pain, but if you catch him in the right mood he'll be willing to lean a little towards masochism, too. He won't tolerate anything with a degrading edge, though— you can pull his hair and rake your nails down his back and maybe even bite him if he's feeling generous, but spanking is reserved for you and you only (a fact that he'd be very happy to remind you of).

**E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

He's pretty well experienced, and well knowledgeable about a lot of different kinks. Knowing about a kink and trying it for yourself are two very different things, though, and he's never been with someone who let him fully explore his limits. He knows what he's into in theory, but there's still a handful of ideas he'd like to explore together with you.

**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

Throw your legs over his shoulders while you're fucking and he's gone. Not only does face-to-face let him see exactly what he's doing to you, unable to hide the noises you make while he mouths at your neck and throat, but it's his favorite position to be able to feel your thighs clench around him. It's straining and tiring to hold your legs up, and it means that you're perfectly blissed-out and easily movable after you're done, which lets him just... look down at you, in awe. And of course, spread your thighs apart with no resistance so he can better see his work.

**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

Sex isn't the time or place to crack jokes, in his opinion. Not everything has to be super serious, of course, and he wants you to feel safe and comfortable. But with the kinks you both practice and scenes you get into, cracking a joke would just be punished the same as bratting would: with his fingers shoved into your mouth. 

**H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

He doesn't have a lot of body hair to begin with, but what he does have he likes to keep presentable, especially with how often you two go at it. Even though his normal hair color is somewhat of a mystery, the hair he has down there is darker.

**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

It depends on what type of sex you're having, because if you're being a bitch and he needs to punish you for it, there's no chance he's letting you off by being soft. Every so often you two go for something more sensual, though, and in those cases he's much more caring and intimate. Less biting and manhandling and more teasing, feather-light touches, more hands carding through your hair. Either way he can't stop looking at you, and hopes the tender look in his eyes won't give him away. No matter what type of night you've had though, he'll be very romantic and caring for you afterwards.

**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

He gets off a lot, and isn't afraid to let you know when he does. If you're away, expect photos/videos sent to you during the most inappropriate times. Funnily enough, you technically brought this upon yourself— before he was with you, he never recorded videos of himself or took any nudes, always so careful about what he put on the internet and what could be traced back to him. But all it really took was one instance of you (accidentally) sending him something inappropriate while he was on call, and well. He couldn't just let you _get away with it,_ now could he?

**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

Sadism/Masochism, Degradation/Humiliation, Overstimulation... mostly things that he would rather give to you instead of being on the receiving end himself. Sometimes he'll be soft enough to spill some praise, but it always comes back to how filthy you are for taking him so well, or maybe how good you look right now— but how you would look even better with his cum painting your face. It always makes your breath hitch and face turn red, and there's nothing he loves more than seeing the effect he has on you.

**L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

Anywhere you'll let him. The bedroom is a classic, and leaves a lot of room for him to tie you up take his sweet time. But if you're riling him up elsewhere, he has no hesitations about holding you up by your thighs against a wall and putting you in your place right then and there. So don't test him in public unless you want to be escorted to the nearest bathroom.

**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

Seeing you be a brat, back-talking him and thinking you can get away with it. Because he _knows_ he'll be able to wipe that smirk right off your face with just a few words, and that power goes right to his head. He loves the game of cat and mouse you two play, so even if you aren't alone until hours later, he'll remember exactly what you did and make you pay for it accordingly.

**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

As much as his psychotic Minecraft character may say otherwise, he’s not into blood or knives or doing anything harsher than surface level pain. Bruises and marking are right up his ally, but anything more permanent is a solid no. One time he accidentally bit your lip hard enough to taste the blood and he stopped right there, pulling back so fast to make sure you were okay that it was almost funny. It probably has to do with his protective nature— seeing you marked up for days afterwards to show you're _his_ is an absolute turn-on, but at the same time he couldn't stand to actually hurt you.

**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

He'll admit, he prefers receiving. It's just so easy to shove you down on his cock and let you choke on it, making your eyes water while your hands scramble to hang onto something solid to ground yourself while cuts off your breath. It comes like second nature. But if you do something for him (and if you beg for it), he’s willing to give back in equal measure. He just thinks it’d be more enjoyable for the both of you if he went ahead and fucked you, right? You deserve it after taking him so well.

**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

Fast and rough 90% of the time. He knows he's not going to break you, so if he slows down it's only for a second and only to tease you before he picks the pace back up. He likes to see how his particularly hard thrusts shove you up the bed, a visual reminder of exactly what he's doing to you and how you can just sit there and _take it._

**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

He's pretty split on if he'd rather fuck you up against a wall and leave you there alone to compose yourself, or take all the time in the world to pull you apart and then put you back together again. He probably prefers the latter just a bit, but sometimes a quick fuck is needed for the both of you, especially when your schedules don't match up and you just need to release some tension.

**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

He's all about experimenting— that's most of your sexual interactions, honestly. He wouldn't pull out anything new without discussing it with you beforehand, but that won't stop him from changing the script to include something you mentioned months ago that he just now wanted to surprise you with. It keeps you on your toes, keeps you guessing. And more often than not it leaves you gasping and coming undone a lot sooner than you would have otherwise.

**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

He can last way too long, both in the sense that he can get off multiple times in one session without getting burnt out, and in the sense that he can hold off on his own pleasure to tease you first. It might take him a few days to get back on his feet, but he more than makes up for it with how many times he can make you cum in one night. 

**T = Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

You have one or two wireless vibrators that he uses to tease you in public and get away with it. When it's all hidden under your clothes, he doesn't even need to lift a finger to turn you into a squirming mess, and the power high he gets with that knowledge is intoxicating. He also gets you a dildo that's the exact size and shape as he is, but don't let him catch you using it in front of him— it's for videos only, to send him when he's away. You'd get punished to hell and back if he caught you using it and thought that you preferred it over the real thing, sitting just a few rooms away.

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

Sometimes it feels like teasing is the only thing he knows how to do. He's left you on edge for hours on more than one occasion, and neither of you will forget the time you begged him to fuck you while he was busy editing, so he sat you down on his cock and just let you _sit there_ until he was done. It really did not teach you your lesson about interrupting him while he's working.

**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

He's not afraid to be loud, but the thing is you have to make him. The most you usually get is lots of swearing and sometimes things murmured under his breath, little grunts and pants of exertion. He tries to keep the air open so he can hear the pretty noises you make, instead.

**W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

If he’s put his coding skills to use to program his own toys for you both to play with, that stays between him and god. It was more than embarrassing when George once asked him what he was working on, and he responded "a new code" without really thinking about it. That got George interested, and Dream had to make up some lie about a new video idea and altering spawn rates to get him off his back. He put his little project on the back burner for awhile, after that.

**X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Dream may be a lanky white boy, but he's tall and can easily pick your ass up and throw you on the bed (and he _does)._ To your delight, the light freckles on his face continue on down onto his shoulders and to the tops of his arms. They're especially prominent if he spends a day out in the sun, and you love kissing small patterns up from his neck across his face and cheekbones. It's an excuse to get up close to his face, and he gets so red when you take the time to lavish affection on him— but you never point his blush out, for fear that he'll push you away and won't let you adore his freckles again.

**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

He's one horny motherfucker. Even though big scenes can get you both knocked out for a few days, that won't stop him from getting himself off in between. Help him out in the shower and he just might be a little nicer the next time you two have actual sex— or maybe he'll be a little meaner. Whichever you'd prefer.

**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

He makes sure to clean up and get everything sorted out before falling asleep himself. Honestly, he prefers that you pass out before him, because it gives him an opportunity to look at you and be soft in a way that doesn't normally happen in the moment. Outlining your sleeping features and kissing your forehead before pulling you in close, arms wrapped around your waist, always so protective.


	2. Sapnap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing Mr. Sapling next bc I simp for him hardcore and I'm very biased <3

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

He always wants to take a shower together with you afterwards. It gets you both clean, but more importantly he has an excuse to run his hands over you, lathering you up, shampooing and washing your hair... his aftercare routine is unbelievably soft, especially compared to what you two were just doing in the bedroom. But sue the man if he wants to look at you a little longer without feeling like it'll lead to anything more, okay (well, _sometimes_ it leads to a little bit more).

**B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

If you asked him what his favorite body part was, he'd probably shy away and cop out by saying something that's not super serious, like his eyes. But really? He likes his lips a lot. He thinks they look full and kissable and perfect when he purses them just right, and he's taken multiple pictures before just trying to get the angle down, although he's only posted one (you know the one— with the Snapchat dog filter). There's also so much he can do with them, from leaving firey kisses down your throat to leaving bruises to moaning your name— so yeah, his lips are nice.

He likes your boobs, with absolutely no shame. Wear anything that shows off a bit of your cleavage and his eyes will be all over you. There's just something about imagining leaving hickies there that gets him all worked up, about how he'd shove down your bra, too rushed to properly take it off, and pay special attention to your chest. He loves your tits, end of story.

**C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)   
He loves pulling out to come on your stomach, leaving you a mess for him to look down at. Bonus points if he still has the mental capacity and remembers to aim high enough to reach your chest, because seeing his own cum on your tits is his absolute weakness. It just does something to him, seeing you so fucked out that you'll just let him ruin you, and even though he literally just came, sometimes it's enough to make him want to go again.

**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Building off of that fantasy, he’ll never say it out loud, but he really likes it when you swallow his cum. He doesn't _have_ to say it out loud, because his reaction when you did it for the first time was telling enough. Seeing your fingers swipe his cum off of your chest to bring it up to your mouth, and the way you sucked them clean before reaching down for the rest— yeah, do that and you're definitely getting yourself another round.

**E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

He's only somewhat experienced, but you have lots of opportunities to teach him new stuff. He's always so overeager and excited, it's one of your favorite things when you stumble across something new to try in bed that you both enjoy. Sometimes it's intentional, when you two test out new kinks and your boundaries with each other. And sometimes it's completely on accident, like the time you were swallowing him halfway down your throat and he accidentally pushed in too fast, making you gag and cough as you came up for air— he apologized profusely, but fuck if he didn't think about that for weeks after, the sight of you choking on his cock burned into his eyes every time he closed them to jack off.

**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

This Texas boy likes to think that he could always do cowboy/cowgirl in bed, but he has to admit that cowgirl is tiring— and besides, it doesn't let him get his mouth where he wants it. He prefers to tower over you instead, keeping you boxed in with his body with his face in your chest and cock between your legs. Plus, from angles like this he can pull out and cum on you much easier— so missionary is your go-to position.

**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

We can admit, he has a hard time being serious no matter the situation anyways, and you'd better believe this energy carries over into the bedroom. You can crack a few jokes and laugh without ruining the mood, and at this point teasing banter and playful jokes are just a much a part of your sex life as anything else.

**H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Listen, this man has a lot of hair down there and he doesn't often groom it. The most he does is trim it marginally, but that's only if he _knows_ he's about to get laid. Otherwise you've got to complain about it (and threaten not to give him any more head) if you want him to tidy up a bit for you. On the other hand, teasingly following the trail of hair down his stomach to his cock gets him so flustered and antsy, so maybe don't shave it all off.

**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

He's definitely more cute than romantic. If you prefer chill dates at home watching a movie over a trip to a fancy restaurant, and shy hand holding and chaste kisses over something more bold, you'll be right at home. His shyness sometimes carries over into the bedroom as well, but once you get going and he's all riled up, he'll break right out of his shell and become so eager to please you. He just can't stop the urge to press soft kisses to your face and neck, and honestly who's to blame him.

**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

That being said, his shyness only seems to show when you two are together in person. He will absolutely jack off and send you pics/videos, only because he knows how much it gets to you and that you can’t do anything about it since you're apart. It seems like the only way he can get off on his own anymore is by thinking of you, and it'd just be rude not to let you know that, right?

**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

Praise. Please please _please_ compliment this boy until he's a blushing mess sinking into the mattress. He'll try to cover his face and look away, sure, but it's well worth the effort it takes to pull him back to you and force him to look you in your eyes just to see his reaction. He's so responsive, he just might be able to get off on your words alone. He's also big on honorifics, so if you _really_ want to get under his skin, call him sir to make his breath hitch and a moan fall from those pretty lips you both love so much.

**L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

Really just the bedroom. He'd be too embarrassed to do it anywhere else, especially somewhere in public or a place where you two could be caught. Although, he's not against having you ride him while he sits at his desk— just a thought. His arms wrapped around you to reach his keyboard and mouse while you grip the back of his chair, using it for support while you bounce on his cock— it's very sweet of you to support him while he's gaming.

**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

Seeing you , of course— but more specifically, seeing you in tight clothing. Oddly enough, leaving little to the imagination actually makes him imagine quite a lot. Those shirts that have a hole cut out at the top to show off your cleavage in particular get to him. It's just... the perfect patch of skin for him to cum onto, to keep your outfit perfectly clean and intact but everything else about you absolutely ruined and filthy.

**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

He won't do anything scandalous while he’s streaming, especially if he has his facecam on. He knows he makes questionable noises while streaming sometimes to purposefully rile up chat, but there's no way he'd be able to hide what you were doing to him and play it off as one of his jokes. It would embarrass him to no end. Messing with him while he's recording a video, on the other hand? That's a completely different conversation.

**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

He likes a healthy mix of both, mostly just depending on the situation. You tend to give out more blowjobs just because you love seeing the immediate effect your mouth has on him, eyes rolling back and hands flying to grip your hair. He's so fucking fun to mess with, but getting his lips on your pussy is never something you'd complain about, either. And he's _very_ eager to pay you back for all the oral you've given him.

**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

He sets the pace right in the middle, preferring not to tease you both by going too slow, but not fast enough to push you up the mattress with each thrust, either. He'll be a little rougher if you ask him to, or if you've been teasing him for too long. But leaving his pace perfectly in the middle lets you both chase your pleasure while letting him kiss and bite and look down at what's he's doing to you at the same time, without having it end too quickly.

**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

He really doesn't prefer quickies, but he's not totally against them. He just feels better when he can take his time with you, and when there's a time limit he always has the fear that he won't get off fast enough— and nothing is worse than having to walk around trying to hide a hard on, especially with you there to silently tease him for it (yes, it's happened before).

**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? etc.)

He's not down to try anything risky unless you really, really convince him. Being able to tease him while he's trying to record a video, for example, took a lot of... _persuasion._ Putting your mouth to good use (and not just by begging). Sending dirty pics and videos back and forth like he does could be considered risky behavior, but he's confident that you'd never share those with anyone else, and that you both have the sense of mind not to open random snaps from one another in public or when someone else could hear. 

**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

He can last a solid 2-3 rounds before he's done for. To his credit, he's not one to leave you hanging, and won't pass out before he gets you off, too. And after a long night's rest he's practically ready to go again the next day.

**T = Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

He's not a fan of using toys, himself. If you want to send him a video or something of you using one on yourself, he wouldn't mind at all, because that's all about your pleasure and seeing you come undone and just... watching. But he wouldn't want to bring anything like that into the bedroom with you two.

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

If anything, you like to tease _him_. Getting him to blush is just too easy, and such a rewarding view alongside the little noises he makes. With just a bit of sweet-talking he'll become so soft and pliant and easy for you, kissing your neck and burying his head there like his life depends on it. He's just trying to hide his blush, but if you want your neck marked up and his body heat to press you in close, this is the most surefire way to get that. Every so often when he teases you back, however, it becomes a game of back-and-forth banter to see who becomes a blushing mess first. Lucky for you, you're not as easily embarrassed, and often end up winning with a smug grin while he pouts. But when he does get the best of you— surprises you with a well-timed compliment or a kiss out of nowhere— he treats it like the biggest victory in the world. He'll be gigging into your neck, one hand cupping either side of your face to take in your blush and averting eyes. He's such a dork about it, but if it means that sometimes you let him win on purpose, you'll never tell.

**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

He doesn't _want_ to be loud, but he definitely is. Tell him how pretty his voice is to get him to bury his face in the pillows, compliment his lips to make his face go red, place his hands on your chest or on your hips to make him grip hard and stifle a moan. That's all just teasing, though— when you're actually fucking he really can't help the noises he makes. Deep groans and breathy wines and breath hitching when you tighten around him, or when you kiss him to try and swallow those noises for yourself. Getting him to stay quiet is one of that hardest things in the world, and why he could never do anything like this with you in public. He just can't help himself when it comes to you.

**W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

It was only a matter of time before you sucked him off from under his desk while he was recording a video, really. He had to have seen this coming. You make yourself right at home by his feet and slide your hands up his thighs, and so it begins. It's hard to follow the conversation he's having with the rest of the Dream Team, since he has headphones in and you're only hearing one side of the conversation. But that's all you need to hear, really— how he tries to write off his breathy groans as frustration at the game, how he apologies every once and awhile for being so distracted, or how he takes any opportunity of downtime he has to reach a hand down and grip your hair and encourage you to take him down further. It ends with him going on mute when he finally cums, because no way in hell could he play off the noises he makes as he fucks your mouth. So yeah, with the way that went, he really should've seen it coming.

**X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Sapnap's a big guy, and loves using it to his advantage. It let's him trap you under him and kiss you exactly how he wants, lets him set the pace from above you, hold your arms down with no possible rebuttal. And he's perfectly soft and warm and pleasant to cuddle with when you're done, wrapping his arms around you and keeping you close by. Whether you're lying down on top of him or pushing your face into his chest or letting him be the big spoon, it's like he was made to cuddle you.

**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

You two can go at it pretty often, but realistically he more often than not gets off himself with the help of his hand. Especially when you're not available, cumming to the thought of you helps him keep the edge off and mind clear for the rest of the day. It's just too easy for him to get lost in the thought of you, and then before he knows it he's half hard and needs to take care of it. But hey, that's what morning showers are for.

**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

After taking a shower with you to get clean, it's time to lie down and fall sleep. Cuddles are a must, and with the way he holds you close and radiates warmth like a heater, you'll both be out like a light in no time. He's glad he took the time in the shower to be soft and look over you, because he's probably the one to fall asleep first, leaving you to play with his hair and stifle a laugh at him while he snores.


	3. George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Georgie! I had some trouble coming up with a characterization for him that would be different from the others, but I think we got it all worked out :]  
> Enjoy!

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

He has to go to the bathroom and clean himself up first, but after that he'll wrap you up in his arms and press kisses anywhere he can reach. He loves having you lay on top of him so he can run one hand through your hair, the other tracing soft shapes on your back or hips. The weight of you grounds him, and he likes being able to feel your breaths slow as you fall asleep in his embrace. Even after you're asleep, he'll be petting your hair and kissing your neck until he finally passes out as well.

**B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

He likes his hands. He's skilled with them and he knows it, even if the thought of what he can do with those long fingers gets him embarrassed sometimes. Seeing the way you react to the slightest touch of his hands sets him alight, and so he loves trailing them down your back and hips to your thighs and back up. When he reaches a soft spot like your thighs, he loves pressing his fingers in to see the indent, how your soft skin moves around him and the color of the bruises right after.

Your lips have to be his favorite body part. You can absolutely destroy him with words of praise whispered against his neck and collarbones— but as much as he loves the noises you make and heated kisses you give, maybe it's more accurate to say his favorite body part is your _mouth._ Put it all together and there's nothing he loves more than when you grab his hand and kiss his knuckles, trail your lips down to his fingers and pop them in your mouth to wet them with your tongue— it makes him go breathless, having his fingers in your mouth, pressing them down against your tongue and feeling your teeth and seeing how far back he can press before your breath cuts off and you start to gag. 

**C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

He's not a fan of making a mess, so if he's not using a condom he's coming inside you and nowhere else. It's only on rare occasions that you get him to be dirty— you'll watch his face to know when he's close, and when he's right on the edge make him pull out of you and use your hand to stroke him the rest of the way— that's the only way you'll get him to finish on your stomach or face. He'll try to pretend he isn't a fan of it, because it really _does_ make a mess, but he can't lie and say a small amount of cleanup afterwords outweighs the sight of you in front of him, covered in his cum and unreasonably pleased with yourself.

**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He secretly likes it when you take charge in the bedroom. Having his pleasure be under your control is intoxicating, with the way he can just let go of everything else to focus on just you, only you. It'd be easy to have this control and use it to punish him, to edge him or tease him or leave him there to get off alone. But he likes it much better when you take your time with him, when you take care of him when he's like this. Whisper words of praise in his ear with your hands braced against his chest as you ride his cock, setting a slow pace that's absolute torture but lights him on fire. If you keep going like this you could _break him,_ and he'd just sit there and let you.

**E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

He's more experienced than most people (specifically, Dream and Sapnap) give him credit for. Seriously, he's really good with those hands. A lot of his past hookups started with his dick in someone's mouth, and ended with him returning the favor and getting them off with his hands. It's no secret that he'd much rather use his hands over his mouth, but with enough convincing beforehand and enough praise during, maybe he won't be so shy anymore. At least with him, there's always something new to try.

**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

He loves having you on his lap, or just on top of him in general. He can be such a pillow princess, making you do all the work (but don't call him that to his face, unless you want him to give you the silent treatment and not so much as kiss you on the cheek until you apologize). Really, he just likes it because it means you get to set the pace. He can watch every little expression you make as you chase your own pleasure, and _fuck_ if it isn't the hottest thing ever, seeing you take what you want from him like that. He doesn't know if it's the thought of you almost completely ignoring him and using his body for yourself, or the idea that you're able to take care of him, do all the work to make him come undone, but either way it destroys him in all the best ways.

**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

He tries to be serious about it, but with how flustered he can get sometimes, a joke or pause is needed to break the tension before you keep going. It helps, though, that you're often the one who sets the pace, and keep him breathless and speechless and unable to do anything but moan and whine and see stars. There's no room to be embarrassed when you take him so well and blanket him in words of praise while you do so. As an added bonus the praise will get him flustered to no end, letting you see the redness of his face reach the tips of his ears and creep all the way down his neck, too. Point it out to him and follow the color with your lips and you'll get the most choked off, high-pitched whine.

**H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

He's surprisingly well groomed. And yes, the carpet matches the drapes. He doesn't have much hair, but what he does have is fairly dark, and so he likes to keep it trimmed and manageable. Just like how he shaves his face to have just the shadow of stubble, he keeps up with the hair he has downstairs, too.

**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

He can be really romantic when he wants to be! He prefers taking you on "proper" dates, like out to a restaurant or cafe, and sometimes to the movies if it's possible. He prefers getting out and going somewhere, so that way the time you two spend together feels special. Once he even planned a whole picnic date at a nearby park, far enough away from the entrance so you two could sit on a blanket in the grass and people watch together. You kept asking him where he got the idea from, and if Dream and Sapnap had helped him plan it, a thought which he was absolutely offended by. He can plan grand romantic gestures all on his own, thank you very much! It was a very sweet and peaceful day together, and you made sure to thank him extra well when you two got home later that evening.

**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

He'll jack off if he needs to and if you're not around to help him with his problem. Especially in the morning, he often seems to wake up half hard and unable to get on with his day if he doesn't do something about it— sometimes it feels like more of a chore that he needs to deal with than anything else. But it's easy for him to think of you, your pretty lips and how his hands would feel on your skin, the heat of your tongue and shaky exhales against his neck and he's gone, panting into his sheets while he thrusts up into his hand in a daze. What a way to start the day.

**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

Praise, even to the point of worship. Sit his ass down and make him cum because he deserves it, over and over and over until he's a shaking, crying mess. And so, so pretty. You know he loves it when you take control and do the work, when he's able to let go and trust you to take care of him. So _please,_ take care of him. But every so often, when he's the one in control with you laying on the bed beneath him, he's big on asking for permission. He has to give back on all the pleasure you've given to him, after all, so use your words to beg and say please and he'll give it to you. It's also no secret that he's got quite the oral fixation, not that he'll admit it in those words. In his defense, he just "likes your mouth, okay?"

**L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

The bedroom. Sorry, but he's not much of a fan of doing it anywhere else, with how vocal he can be and how he needs to have something soft and grounding beneath him. He's all for teasing in public, mostly with words and banter and looks that promise something more when you two get home. But nothing more than that. He just wants you both to be comfortable, and where better than on his bed and in your arms.

**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

He loves it when you know what he wants without him even having to say anything. It's beautiful when you get him to beg for it, but there's something about being able to tell exactly what he needs with just a quick glace between the two of you that's... comforting. Perfect. He doesn't even need to tell you when he's having a bad day, because you've already picked up on it and become softer for him, more kisses and more praise and more soft words to make him forget why he was so upset in the first place. But there's also the opposite— it sends a shiver down his spine when he accidentally catches your eye and can _tell_ that you have something planned for him, that even you're in public or out with friends you're still thinking of him and what to do to him when you two are finally alone.

**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

He's generally pretty vanilla, especially considering how much of his past experience was from quick hookups and not anything more serious. He's also more into the softer side when it comes to kinks— if you want to be restrained he'd prefer using his hands to using ropes, for example. He also hates the thought of including other people in your sex life in any way, meaning no to any exhibitionism or going too far in public, or anything when he's live or on call with friends. He just... wants you to himself. The noises and expressions you make are all for him, _because_ of him, and he should get to enjoy them without you having to hide them for fear of other people hearing.

**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Receiving, for sure. Half out of embarrassment at the idea of going down on you, but also half because there's something about seeing you on your knees that makes his brain short circuit. This man can't handle it when you're so willing to submit to him, to get on the floor in front of him and ask permission for his cock— it's almost unfair, the things you do to him. And he can't get over how good you are with your mouth, how warm your tongue feels against him when you run it across his head and press it to the tip. Here's a secret: lightly scrape your teeth across the bottom of his cock and he's gone. That's the one thing that'll snap him out of being gentle with you, so if you want an instantly deep groan and two hands to shoot up and grab your hair and _pull_ , feel free to use some teeth. 

**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

Slow and sensual all the way. That's mostly because you get to set the pace, being the one on top of him most of the time. And it's just so nice to be able to pull him apart by dragging slow, teasing circles when you're wrapped around him. Going any faster would catch him off guard, and that's wonderful too. Especially if you make him beg for it up until then, if you tease him and make him think it's one of those nights where you're not going to give him anything more, one of _those_ nights where he just has to sit there and take what he can get. But just as it looks like he's about to start crying from how you're holding back, drop down on him and ride him hard. That's when you'll get bruises in the shape of his fingertips on your hips and he'll get one of the best orgasms of his life, so it's a win-win scenario for both of you.

**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

With how slow you two normally take it, he's not much of a fan of quickies. But long nights spent like you two usually do can be exhausting and pretty draining, so every once and awhile he'll need something quicker, less serious. Like if you're there next to him on those mornings when he wakes up half hard, or if he's too pent-up and you think he could stand to relax before a stream or recording or another event. He has nothing against you sitting him down in his desk chair and giving him a blowjob fifteen minutes before he's scheduled to go live, facecam showing how red he is and forcing him to come up with some stuttered excuse to play it off to his unsuspecting chat.

**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? etc.)

He's down for some experimenting, he really is! Especially if it's for you. Especially when you're there to talk to him about it beforehand and plan something and remind him that if he doesn't like it, that's okay too. He can feel bad about being too "vanilla" sometimes, about not knowing as much as you, about his limits. Try to help him get out of his head when he's like that. I wouldn't call it taking risks, exactly, but he'd try almost anything once. Just for you.

**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

He doesn't go for many rounds at once, but he can last for hours of teasing if you put him through it. Not that he won't be a mess by the end of it, tear-stained and unable to form a coherent sentence with how heavy his tongue feels in his mouth, ready to pass out right then and there in your arms. But he takes what you give him in stride, all of that anticipation and teasing and foreplay culminating into some absolutely amazing sex, enough to put you both out of commission for a few days.

**T = Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

Not for himself, no. But you got a small, round vibrator just to try out, and quickly discovered that his favorite way to use it is to finger you while having the vibrator pressed right up against you as well. Messing with the settings while it's against you makes you clench down on his hand sporadically, holding his fingers in place when he turns it to its highest setting for just a second or so before fluttering around him as he turns the toy back down, light enough to tease. When he has you like this, in total control of your pleasure, you'd better get ready to beg and not cum until you're given permission. It's one of those things that you don't use too often, but when you do you know you're in for a wonderful night and a very attentive George to take care of you.

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

He likes to tease anytime anywhere, and not just to you. Obviously the banter he has between the rest of the Dream Team is just that— playful teasing not to be taken seriously. And against them he really comes out of his shell and holds his own. But as soon as it's you that starts teasing him right back, he goes wide-eyed and admittedly has a harder time trying to think of a witty response. You knock the wind out of him when you're so easily able to throw his teasing right back at him. It's just so easy to ignore Sapnap making jokes about his mother, or Dream wanting a kiss, because _of course_ it's all jokes. But with you, you're toeing a line— are you really joking when you say you'll get him to shut up by kissing him senseless? Or does part of you imagine it actually happening when you say it— imagine it like he does?

**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

He's loud, and quite embarrassed about it. You have to convince him that there's no need to hide all the noises he's making, because you want to hear exactly what you're doing to him, want to know how easily you unravel him and how wrecked you can make him. Hold his hands in yours so he can't cover his mouth, or grab his chin so he can't lean into the nearest pillow and use it to muffle himself. The noises he make are so pretty, too— not just low grunts and moans, but whines high in the back of his throat that you love to leave kisses on and bite at, breathy pants when he starts to get close, cut-off yells as he tries to stop himself from being too loud as he cums.

**W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

It'll take a lot of convincing. So, so much convincing. But if you keep at it and try hard enough and promise that you won't laugh at him, you might just be able to get him to wear a skirt. And he'd be so pretty in one, too! You'd better tell him as much, because standing in front of the mirror and seeing how the fabric falls across his thighs, he's more than just embarrassed— it's the uncomfortable kind, close to humiliation. The type where he doesn't know what to do with his hands, the type that creeps down his neck and makes him want to rip the skirt off and never think about it again. So please, talk so much that he won't even get a chance to think about it. Tell him how pretty he is, with your words and with your mouth— get on your knees for him with your head under the skirt, or maybe bend him over the bed and pull it up over his back to grab his ass. There's so many things you could do to him like this, but you'll have to reassure him a thousand times over first. (Rest assured, he really does like the skirt if you do. It's just... new. Unfamiliar). All the convincing would be well worth it.

**X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

George was one of those kids that was always lanky but never grew into it. He's even more pissed about it because he isn't even that tall to balance it out. But he's not fragile and not about to break at a moments notice, despite how he sometimes likes being treated with the utmost care. His hands can leave bruises if he wants them too, and when he has you pinned under him or against a wall he can push his thigh up between your legs and be rewarded with a moan— in short, he knows what to do with what he has, and he does it well.

**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

He has a lower sex drive overall, but can cum multiple times in one round before getting tired, so it evens out. It's the perfect conditions to make teasing between you two common, building up anticipation for days until the dam breaks and you two finally get alone to do something about the teasing promises you made. You have the wonderfully difficult decision of choosing between edging and teasing him for hours before letting him tip over the edge and pass out, or going in hard from the start and overstimulating him until he cums for the fifth time. Either way he'll probably start begging and end up with tears rolling down his face, and either way you both know you'll give him what he wants. Maybe that's why it's so hard to choose.

**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

He's able to hold off on falling asleep himself to make sure you do first. He gets very soft and physically affectionate afterwards, wanting you in his arms so he can spend his time waiting for you to pass out kissing anywhere he can reach. He'll also go for skin-to-skin contact, like a hand on your hip or lower back beneath your shirt, his face pressed into your bare neck, lightly dragging his nails across your scalp to play with your hair— or even more likely, all three at once.


	4. Punz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait!! School and work and life caught up to me... but rest assured, this book WILL be finished one way or another.  
> Take a Punz chapter for ur troubles!

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

His form of "aftercare" is manhandling you into a bear hug and then passing right the fuck out. He's determined to hold you close and keep you _right here_ with him while you both rest (even if you're not particularly tired). But it's hard to say no when he's so persistent (stubborn) and warm, his back against yours like a heater, slowly lulling you to sleep. There's something about him that's just so soft and comforting and the exact opposite of how rough you two were being witch each other just a moment ago— maybe that's why his hugs are so intoxicating.

**B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

He likes his hair. It took a hell of a long time for him to grow it out, after all, and even if it's a pain taking care of hair this long you both love it. Having longer hair is just an excuse for longer showers together, time spent with you lavishing him and washing his hair with that green apple shampoo he loves so much. Plus, you're able to run your hands through it when you're both cuddling together, and you can hold it out of his face when you want to be affectionate and look at him, and of course, long hair is easier to pull on when you're being a brat and want to give him a taste of his own medicine. So yeah, his long hair is his favorite body part, if only because you both find plenty of uses for it.

He's practically in love with your thighs. A man obsessed. You both love doing that thing where you sit on his shoulders or behind him on the bed and nearly crush his head between your thighs. You'd think he'd be uncomfortable, boxed in between your legs like that, but he treats it like the most blissful thing in the world. His stubble tickles your skin when he moves his head back and forth to plant kisses all over your thighs, from the inside of your knee upwards. And you get to spend the quality time running a hand through his hair. So it's a nice arrangement; and mutually beneficial.  


**C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

When given the choice, he likes coming _inside_ of you as opposed to _outside._ And that's often how it goes, no matter if you're in for a quickie or something less rushed. He not-so-secretly gets off at the thought of fucking his cum back into you, so prepare for overstimulation as well, because sometimes he just _won't stop_ until you've turned into a sensitive, begging mess. But if you let him, he'll be happy to cum inside you and keep on going, groaning low at the feeling of you spasming around him, your pussy trying to grip his softening cock to keep him inside for as long as you can. You'll be cum-slick and absolutely spent by the end of it, unable to think of any complaints when he pulls out and replaces his cock with two fingers just to _feel._ Yeah— we'll say he likes cum a totally normal amount.

**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

This man jokes too readily and too often about the supposed milfs in his Twitch chat for it to be nothing more than a joke... like, c'mon. If you want to change the dynamic and catch him off guard, the one thing you can do to make him be putty in your hands is take advantage of his borderline mommy kink. So ask him about it, put him on the spot, humiliate him a bit. Bring him down a peg. And then have the most bruising, bratty sex you've ever had in your life.

**E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

He's gotten around! At 24 years old, you're gonna have some experience under your belt. And Punz has some _good_ experience. He knows what to do with his dick, with his hands, with his mouth... it's up to you to pick your poison, or if not, up to him to give you what he thinks you deserve.

**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

Doggy style, and riding. Positions that let him be fast and ruthless and slam either himself into _you,_ or you down onto _him._ Expect to be manhandled and tossed onto the mattress, his hands wandering around your body before settling on your hips and pulling you to be exactly where he wants you. And when his cock is finally inside you, and just as you're getting used to the pace he's setting, he'll drag his fingers up to circle your clit to drive you insane.

**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

He doesn’t purposefully crack any jokes, but he’ll laugh if you try to pull something on him. He likes being in charge and likes the power he holds over you, both physically and in a more general sense when you two are having sex (that's why he loves being able to lift you and toss you onto the mattress, and why he loves positions that let him destroy you). If he does laugh, it's deep and dark and clipped like it's been punched out of him, giving you the distinct sense that he's about to do something to put you back in your place.

**H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

If you expect this man to be well groomed then you're fooling yourself. He's pretty hairy and doesn't see anything wrong with it, so he doesn't do anything about it, either. I mean, there's nothing wrong with being able to drag your hands from the long hair on his head, down across his chest, to trail across the skin of his stomach just above his cock. The hair here is significantly darker, and your nose brushes up against it whenever you go down on him. But at least he keeps clean and smells nice— like sweat and sex and vaguely of green apples, and something else inexplicably _him._

**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

He's not super romantic or lovey-dovey, but you're getting your brains fucked out, so who really cares. You don't need him to hold your hand and lace your fingers together when you'd much rather have his hand grinding against your clit as he takes you from behind. And likewise, he'd much prefer having your hands tangled in his hair to pull in time with your moans, or trapped beneath one of his fists, pressing your wrists against the mattress by your head. The sappy stuff can be saved for afterwards, when he becomes a soft, cuddly mess that needs all the attention in the world.

**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

Getting off himself when you're not around to help him out is fairly common. Unfortunately, you can't be over at his place 24/7, but at least he's familiar enough with himself to get one off fast when it's needed. The way he drags his thumb across the head reminds him of your lips, and when he reaches the base of his cock he likes to squeeze down just like you tend to do— thinking of you gets him racing towards the edge quicker than he'd like to admit. He'll only send you videos if you specifically ask him to, and even then most of the time they're nothing but black screens punctuated by the noises he makes as he strokes his cock, small groans and exhales, or your name if he's feeling particularly unashamed.

**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

Definitely into hair pulling, and anything to do with cum or your thighs _(please_ be the death of this man by buying yourself some thigh highs, or any sort of lingerie. He'll practically start drooling before remembering where he is, and almost trip over himself in his rush to get his hands on you). Another good option that you two don't do too often— only when you're both really tired, or when you're not particularly in the mood to be fucked— is to have him fuck your thighs. He'll lay down behind you, and slick himself up before parting your thighs and slipping in between them. Having his head right next to yours, you can hear every little noise he's making, all his pants and groans and whines all the more obvious when you're this close together and when he's the only one making noise. God, you should let him have your thighs more often.

**L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

His bedroom is preferred, if only so he has a flat, soft surface to hold you down on and then pass out on afterwards. Having to move from one place to somewhere more comfortable to take a nap on is often too much effort (for his lazy ass and for your wobbly legs). You've both learned from experience that going hard and fast against a wall or anywhere less cushioned is a recipe for disaster— namely, by causing bruises that Punz doesn't remember himself leaving on your skin, and a sore back for both of you. But when it comes down to it, a couch or chair works just as fine if you're careful (or if you _want_ to get a little battered and beaten up).

**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

If he sees your skirt riding up your thighs, or notices you're wearing any sort of fancy stockings or underwear, your ass is getting taken to the bedroom as soon as he can grab you. Although, telling him exactly what you're wearing underneath your clothing when you _know_ he won't be able to break away from what he's doing and fuck you for awhile is nearly just as fun. If you see him sitting at his desk and want to play some games of your own, pull at his hair and murmur in his ear and watch the reflection in his computer screen turn from surprise to pure heat in an instant. You know exactly what you're doing to him, just as you know you won't be able to walk properly for the next couple of days as soon as he's done streaming.

**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Not into pegging, the coward. But you can find other ways to make him into your bitch for the night. He's all about power and control— not in the more rigid, rule-setting, dom/sub sense— but in the ways he's able to physically hold you down and teach you a lesson. He loves when you brat and try to fight back against him, because in the end he can shut you down in an instant by holding both your hands in one of his large ones and cutting off your back talk by making you moan. But every so often you're able to get him back. Teasing when he's streaming or when he's on call, wandering hands on his thighs when you're in the car or in public, or by calling out the questionable kinks that he might be a little more embarrassed to admit. It's not often that you get a piece of information that'll catch him off guard and render him speechless, so you make sure to make the most of the moment whenever you do. The way his face goes red and he immediately shuts the fuck up when you bring up something he's embarrassed about but can't defend himself against... perfection. Do with that knowledge as you will.

**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Greedy, greedy. Punz likes receiving more than anything. Whether you're going down on him in bed, or braced against a wall, or in his car, it's all the same when he has his hands in your hair and your mouth on his cock. You know just how to rile him up by using your tongue and hallowing your cheeks, and even the way your hands twist around what your mouth can't fit drives him wild. It's almost dizzying, the effect some good head has on him. If you two have already gone a round and he's already come inside your pussy, he might get half hard again just from fucking his cum back inside and watching you squirm— in that case, he'll have mercy and pull out only to shove his cock up to your lips to have you clean him off and _fuck,_ the look of you just taking it for him, and the thought that you must taste not just him but _yourself_ on your tongue, too— again, he likes cum a totally normal, healthy amount.

**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

If it wasn't already clear, this man doesn't know the meaning of "slow and steady wins the race." He doesn't believe in it. When he gets the chance to fuck you he's taking it, and he's not going to waste a moment's hesitation. He likes going fast and rough to get a few rounds in, and to see how you squirm and whine underneath him. And when you're the one on top, riding his cock, he'll still have enough control with his hands on your hips to make sure you're going just as fast as he likes, milking his cock and clenching down on him in all the right places.

**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

He is _absolutely_ down for a quickie. You two don't have a lot of time together as it is, not only due to his streaming schedule, but also with both of your sleep schedules being practically inverted (this man wakes up at 9 PM!!). So he has no problems with waking up half an hour before he's set to stream, fucking you into his mattress, and then speedrunning for the rest of the night. When he finally crawls back into bed you'll be well-rested and sated enough to maybe get up and get food with him, and then your day finally begins, at 5 in the morning.

**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

He's open to teasing in public, with jokes and words and with anything that's above the clothes. If you're sitting at a table then his hand is almost surely rubbing circles onto your knee underneath it, and when you're driving in the car together at 3 AM he definitely has one hand gripping your thigh and the other on the wheel while you control the aux and he drives much too fast over the speed limit. The adrenaline rush is a good way to wake you both up, if nothing else— and if you give him some road head so good that he almost needs to pull over onto the side of the road, well then he's certainly not complaining.

**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

He prefers to spread multiple rounds out over the course of the day, honestly. He'll wake up and claim one for "good luck" before a stream, especially if it's a special event or competition that he wants to be ready for. And after he's done with whatever Twitch had in store for him that day, he'll come right back to bed to fuck you properly. At least he has the decency not to blame your pussy or oral skills for any failed MCC's or missed shots in games— nah, at least he stays positive and only reassures you that you're for good luck when he _wins_ a round or gets a new PB. What a gentleman.

**T = Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

He doesn't own any toys he'd want to use when both of you are in bed together, no. He doesn't really see the point in adding something when his hand can work just as well to get you off. And besides, with how fast you two can be and how many rounds you have spaced out throughout the day, it'd be more of a pain than it'd be worth to clean any sort of toy between each round. For himself, though, he does have a fleshlight, tucked away in a box in a drawer that he only pulls out on those off days when you're gone and his hand just isn't cutting it. It's clear silicone that doesn't feel nearly as good as your pussy does, but something about being able to see himself cumming into it hits him right in his stomach when he thinks about it. And the next time he gets to see you in person, that sight of his cum painting the inside of the toy is re-imagined to be _you_ gripping around him and sending him over the edge (much better than a fleshlight or his own hand ever could).

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

He has this bad habit: he loves to sweet talk about how much he wants you, describing everything he'd do to you once you're alone and in his bed, laying out how he'd take his time to undress you and lavish you in kisses before finally, _finally_ giving you what you want. But then the second you’re actually there, he'll throw all his plans out to get you on his cock. His teasing is constant and maddening, especially when you know you could just say the word and get him to give up the charade then and there to have his way with you (you make him so weak, and he's only one man). But something about the sexual tension, about the back-and-forth, the bratting and back talk and teasing is too good to pass up on, even if you know the end result will be much the same every time. So you both allow the teasing to happen, to have the rough sex later be all the more satisfying.

**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

Honestly, you sometimes wish he were louder. His noises are mostly small grunts or pants or groans, most of which are buried underneath the noises you yourself make. That's why having him fuck your thighs is so nice, having his mouth be right next to your ear means you can hear every little noise he makes, every change in the pattern of his breathing. It's the same with getting his cock in your mouth, except you're almost literally blocked from making any loud noises yourself. Whenever you're like this, you're almost surprised at the noises you were missing out on: not just the groans but the whimpers too, prominent when you purposefully tighten on his cock, hisses that come from you tugging at his hair, other garbled sounds coming from his throat that let you know he's about to cum. It's nice to hear the effect you have on him so readily, so you do your best to listen closely and encourage him to be louder.

**W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

When you wear lingerie, it's hard for him to decide if he wants to tear it all off of you piece by piece, or leave it all on while he fucks you. You've had your fair share of both outcomes— one of your favorites was when he left you in nothing but stockings to show off your thighs while you rode him. Normally his eyes are shut while his head gets tossed back against the pillows in pleasure, groans and curses falling off his lips. But this time he absolutely couldn't keep his eyes off of you. His gaze almost felt more physical than his hands, which he had planted on your hips, thumbs toying with the top of your stockings and watching the fabric slap back against your skin as he pulled it away from your skin. But his eyes constantly moved, from watching where you two were connected to the tops of your thighs to your chest. It was an amazing feeling, to be looked at like that. And you made sure to wear that particular pair of stockings as much as you could after that.

**X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Punz is so, so good at using his height and size to his advantage. He knows how to stand up straight to try and intimidate you into submission, and when it comes to cuddling afterwards, he knows if he just grips you tight enough against his large chest, you won't be able to escape. His hands are also much larger than your own, a fact which... comes in handy. Just one of them can keep both of your wrists held tightly to the mattress or flat against your back, which leaves his other hand free to explore. With his age and experience and build combined, he absolutely knows just what to do to drive you insane, in as many ways as possible.

**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

There is no other man alive to which the description "horny" more accurately fits. Especially since his sleep schedule is fucked, and you don’t have a lot of time together as it is, he takes any chance he can get to get his cock inside of you one way or another. It doesn't help that he can get pretty tired after cumming, leading to lots of naps both beginning and ending with fucking around. And with cuddles..! Your time spent fucking almost balances out with how often you finally get to spend in each other's arms.

**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

He basically passes out almost instantly. Even if you think he isn't tired, he'll find a way— and on top of that, he'll find a way to get you to sleep with him at your side. Never forget that one time you started giving him head but stopped halfway through, specifically hoping that leaving him on edge would get him to be more awake. Your plan did work, technically, and he didn't pass out from exhaustion like you were both worried about while he was playing in a fairly important Minecraft tournament. But goddamn, did you not consider the consequences of your actions until his stream was over and he didn't even get up from his chair before pulling down his sweatpants and making you finish what you had started hours ago.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the first list done! Feel free to let me know what you think— I haven't written in ages, and NSFW content is new to me ;;  
> More DreamSMP members to be written about soon!


End file.
